


Gli amici condividono

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico latin lover [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goten e Trunks sono molto legati.“Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 68. Portachiavi da buttare.
Series: Simpatico latin lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077461





	Gli amici condividono

Gli amici condividono

Chichi socchiuse le serrande della finestra da cui entrava la luce del sole, ma con il modo fastidioso del pomeriggio. Indicò un portachiavi a forma di Great saiyaman abbandonato sulla scrivania della camera del giovane.

«Perché non butti quel vecchio portachiavi? Ormai neanche funziona più» domandò al figlio.

Goten, in piedi su una scala, stava mettendo una pila di fumetti dentro uno scatolo. Rispose: «Pensavo di farlo riparare». Si sentì rispondere: «Perché? Non vale molto».

Goten spiegò: «Lo so, ma è uno dei primi regali che mi ha fatto Trunks. Lo aveva trovato nelle patatine».

Chichi iniziò a lamentarsi: «Quel ragazzo non l’ho mai capito. Ha tutti i soldi che vuole, eppure non ti ha mai fatto un regalo costoso e spesso da piccoli ti rubava i pochi giocattoli che avevi». Passò uno spolverino sui ripiani di una piccola libreria. «Ho capito che siete cresciuti insieme, ma i migliori amici non si comportano così, lo fanno i tirchi».

«Mamma, non essere così dura con lui. Fa solo scena» lo difese Goten. "In fondo ho sempre vissuto da lui. Mi ha sempre fatto usare tutto ciò che era suo: i vestiti firmati, il cibo costoso, i giocattoli meravigliosi e il letto morbido. Per non parlare delle sue ex" pensò, con un sorrisetto malizioso.


End file.
